


The Keeper

by MissMeggie



Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Secret Children, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Teddy Stanhope let go someone she truly loved in order to keep someone else she loved. Now he's back and she's just as twisted up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissed

[](http://imgur.com/S7Li0jt)

Teddy Stanhope doesn't shy away from hard work but she also knows when she's been backed into a corner and she needs help.

When she walks into the Kona Branch of Dakine Bail Bonds her stomach does a flip of familiarity. There's a girl at the front desk with tits faker than Barbie's. "Hi I'm looking for Leland or any of the Chapman's really."

"He's not in."

"Could you tell him Teddy came by and I need his help on a jump?"

The woman gives her a calculating look. "Sure."

-/-/-/-

Leland never calls her back and she takes a pretty hard hit when the jumper runs her down while fleeing but she'd caught him anyway she's in Atlanta where he'd fled too. There's a nurse stitching up her chin when she heard a familiar voice grumbling behind the curtain to her left.

"I don't need an x-ray it's a sprain… Fine Joesph Jason Nama-"she whipped back the curtain.

"Jason Momoa still causing trouble I see." She said by way of hello a lopsided grin gracing her mouth.

"Be still Miss." The nurse cleaning and suturing her wound in faded pink scrubs demands in a half gentle tone.

"Teddy Stanhope still not taking good advice huh? Be still you're too pretty for an ugly scar." He returned smiling back from his own gurney patently ignoring the orderly trying to get his info.

"Listen to scary yet attractive." The nurse advises nodding toward Jason.

"What happened?" Jason pointed to his chin.

"Kissed the concrete." She shrugged.

"Not a good kiss I take it." He joked and she glanced over at him fondly even as the nurse clucks her tongue at them in disapproval.

"I've had better." She said. And if he's thinking back she can't tell. He's always been a better actor than given credit for. "The ankle?" asked point as the nurse did her final stitch.

"Misjudged on a stunt." He answered grimacing at the fresh faced doctor touching his tender ankle.

"Yeah and I misjudged the speed with which I moved and the distance of the sidewalk."

"What was it Leland used to say?" He asked.

She leaned back on the gurney before answering. "Don't run and think. You can't do both. Asshole, I can too."

"We haven't spoken for a bit how is he? Or do you know?" Jason said asking after her former flame.

She toyed with the end of her braid. Her dark brown hair was braided away from her oval shaped face. "Eh I don't really know haven't seen in him in ages he's been wrapped up in the women who came after me."

Jason said honestly. "Pale imitations of you I'm sure."

She let herself look at him for more than a glance this time. His more muscled than he used to be it better fits his frame. His hair is different the dreads long gone. In its place his short hair growing back longer in its place. His beard is in desperate need of a trim but it's not distracting. He looks great having aged well in the way truly attractive men do. She catches herself staring and looks at her feet. "Stopped caring a long time ago J. How's life why're you in Atlanta?"

He sighed stretching his long frame. "Shooting the new season of The Red Road."

"It's on Sundance you're all indie now. I've seen it. You're good, another misunderstood tough guy imagine that." She said looking up and this time he'd been checking her out. Playful heat shone in his hazel green eyes.

"It comes easy to me…Where have you been Leland said you fell off the map."

She answered cryptically. "Something like that, I've around. Hiding in plain sight I guess."

"Stop hiding, you've been missed and not just by Leland." The half flirty reply hinted at their history.

"What's that mean?" She whispered afraid to look him in the eye.

"What do you think means Ted?" He hedged.

She exhales a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I don't think I really wanna know. Don't call me Ted. Now stop being a dumbass and get the ankle looked at before your foot falls off."

"I will if you do one thing for me." He bargained with a soft sly grin.

"What? I'm not in a bartering mood Momoa." She's wasn't in the mood for the direction this was going.

"Tell me just once do you think about it? Ever?" There it was their history hitting her upside the heart.

"Fireworks were in the sky not between us Jason." She lied getting to her feet hurriedly signing her discharge papers. She refused to look at him.

"Liar." He taunts.

She spun for the exit. "Whatever. I'm out, it's nice seeing you. Don't do anything illegal I won't bail you out."

"Don't fall again sweetheart." She glared at his half assed double entaundre. "You're still prettier than either of us ever deserved even with a fat lip, jacked chin, and a flat ass," He calls to her back.

"Bye Jason. "She threw over her shoulder.

"Goodbye my ass. She's not getting away this time. Leland can just go fuck himself." He mutters.

"Dude I just work here." Orderly replies taking him to the x-ray bay.

Teddy walks out into the muggy night air. She called her sister nerves stills jangled. "Hey Frankie. I poked a bear."

"Did it bite? "Her sister replied and Teddy leaned back on the hospital's stone wall before answering.

"It wasn't literal dummy its Atlanta not the boondocks."

"Sounds like it poked back though." Frankie said noting Teddy's frazzled tone.

"The bear was Jason. Amy's Jason." She said barely above whisper.

"How'd he look? "Frankie inquired.

"I hate you." Teddy spit out irritably.

"So Good. He looked good." Her sister replied knowingly.

"I wouldn't kick him outta bed for eating cookies but this is bigger than that! You know what is Amelia awake? "Teddy Rambled.

"She crashed babes."

"Be at the hotel in a bit." She ended the call.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"What hotel are you going too I need a lift to mine my foot's totally fucked up." Jason called from behind her. He stepped from the shadows as she headed for her rental.

"You're like herpes J, you never go away." She snapped meanly getting away from in a hurry.

Hey! I'm not the one who gave you herpes!" He yelled across the hospital parking lot. She wanted to murder him.

She spun back marching to him with a good head of steam. "If you shut up the entire ride I will help you. Were we always this combative?"

"You don't buy into my charms so yes." He said with something that was half nod and was oddly endearing.

"That's because the only time you had any charm was when you were between my-yanno what, are they discharge you yet or what?" she said moving to her car.

He doesn't answer. "Between your what?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just stop talking. For the love of god, just shut your mouth." She said totally fed up.

"I can shut it or put it to use up to you Kealoha." He offered.

"Don't! Just get in the car." She barked holding back the urge to slap at the use of the old endearment.

-/-/-/-

He gets in the car taking up the entire space he's in. When he says he's staying at the Fairmont on 16th she sort of wants to die. Fate is conspiring against her in the worst way.

"At least it's just one stop," She allowed.

"I'll walk you too the door then." He supplied.

"That's not needed this wasn't a date."

"I want too. "He whispered lowly mostly to himself.

"I have a –someone sleeping in the room I'd rather not wake her." She answered quickly.

The rest of the ride is quiet thankfully and just for a moment she can remember how peaceful she'd once felt being in his presence. Jason still moves some part of his body every five seconds but despite that and their contentious banter earlier its still peaceful.

She parked and moved around the car. She opened the back seat picked up Jason's discarded crutches. Shoved them at him impatiently. He smirked at her again all confidence and sex appeal. It irked her that he still had that power over. He had the innate ability to turn her on .

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked softly while getting to his feet with a pained wince.

"I'm not, I'm just tired." She answered. She wasn't truly mad at him just at herself because she could feel the fall starting again, even now in the florescent hotel light. "Can you make it in? I gotta get back too Franks and Amy." She asked the turned away for the automatic doors not really waiting for a reply.

"Who's Amy?" He inquired hobbling behind her.

"No one you know." She hurried off leaving Jason in her dust.

-/-/-/-

She carefully wiped off her makeup and slipped into "Hello Kitty" pajama pants and a tank top. She padded over to the bed in near silence. She climbed in straightening Amelia's lanky body in the bed.

"Goodnight my baby. "She whispered brushing her daughter's hair out of her face and she kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Mommy." She murmured half asleep as Teddy shut the lights off.

She's drifting on the line between sleep and wakefulness when there's a big booming knock on the door. She is startled into being fully awake. She got out of bed, stomped to the door prepared to kill whoever dare wake them.

She swung the door open to find Jason looming in it. "What the hell do you-"He lifted her off her feet and yanked her flush against him. He kissed her softly, so softly it was barely there. His lips almost floating over his in a teasing manner.

She fisted his shirt in her hands . She kissed him back hard bruised bottom lip be damned. He made a deep throated humming sound when she deepened the kiss. When they smack against the opposite wall. "Ankle?" She murmured laughing. His smile blossomed on her lips. "Shut up Ted."

Behind them the door creaked open "Mommy?"

Teddy instinctively Lets him go and is gliding down his body to land soundlessly on her feet. "Amelia Mana'olana get your butt back in bed now."

Teddy turns trying to block Jason's view of a young girl with dark brown curls, skin a shade lighter than his own and eyes eerily similar to his own."

As the girl looks over her shoulder at him standing frozen in dumbfounded shock.

"Is that my Dad?" she asked trying to twist to get a look at the man. She definitely had his eyes.

"Is she mine?" Jason pressed further.

Neither of them get an answered Teddy shuffles the girl through the door slamming the door in his face with a resounding thud.

AN: This is all fictitious and for fun. I do not know Jason Momoa. I mean no harm. No profit is made. I omitted his family for obvious sensitivity issues. I own Teddy, Frankie, Amelia, and the idea. I do not know Leland Chapman or any of the other Chapman's again I'm just having fun! If you liked it review!-MM


	2. pancakes

[](http://imgur.com/S7Li0jt)

He stared hard at the door almost as if his disbelief alone could magically empower the door to open. Knocking out his reverie he pounds on the door. "Oh no you don't Teddy! Open this door now! Do you hear me?" He shouts.

The door swings open to reveal Teddy's sister. The girl is older but still tiny as Jason remembered her size was deceiving though the half Hawaiian girl had more fire in her than a stick of dynamite.

"Stop it!" She commanded looking up at him. Her slightly up turned eyes are the only give away to her heritage and right now they're boring holes through him with none of Teddy's welcoming heat. No. there's no love lost between he and Frankie.

"Hi Frankie." He said trying to shoot her a confident smile.

She leans on the door frame. "Nope, you can't be charming right now it will not work on me, I never got the appeal. I get that you want answers but you're not getting them now, its midnight and screaming at my sister and frightening my niece won't do you any favors. Go back to your room."

"I want answers Frankie!" he growled out through clenched teeth quickly losing his patience with Francesca Kanapo.

She shrugged a delicate shoulder. "And I want to call security. It's you play Jason."

He made a harrumphing sound. "Fine you win for now Frankie but only because I don't want to frighten my child before I meet her."

"Whatever you say Hollywood." She replied dryly moving to shut the door.

"And she is mine isn't she." He stated for clarification.

"I won't speak for my sister, good night Jason." With that her door was once again clicked shut in his face. `

Jason went back to his room and booted up his laptop in short order he typed Amelia Mana' Olana Stanhope.

"Mana'olana translates to hope haole girl." He said as though Teddy was standing next to him.

He waited until the computer completed its search. He wars between clicking the birth records and an article from the Honolulu newspaper detailing a Maui island little league baseball team in the sports section. There's a picture of her tiny face taunting him so he clicks it.

There's nothing much in the way of information but her batting average wasn't bad and her name was The Angels. At least this way she could see her.

She was lighter in complexion than he was but she had dark curly hair and light green eyes both of which could be contributed to anyone. She looked quite a bit like Teddy but something in his gut told him he was in fact her father. He back tracked to look up the birth record.

He clicked it his gut twisting as the PDF file opened. Her name weight and length pop up first unremarkably average. Next is her birthday September 9, 2007

"Boom!" He shouted raising his arms in the triumph of being right.

"Shut up!" someone next to him yells. He ignored the shouter and kept scrolling

The one and only time he'd been with Teddy was New Year's Eve 2007.

He scrolled further down looking closely at her feet prints. The Father line was blank almost as if it was accusing him of something. That tiny blank line lights anger in him. It burns hot through his veins how dare Teddy keep her from him, in that moment all he can feel is anger he can't remember why he loved Teddy at all never mind that he still might.

"Damn you Ted." He said.

-/-/-/-

He had gotten the Baseball schedule off the little site ran by Amelia's coach. She had a game Saturday at eleven. If he hurried through shooting He could fly down for it.

He would call his lawyer in the morning and get the ball rolling. For now he had an early call time and his foot hurt he needed to at least try to sleep.

-/-/-/

The next morning when he goes down to peruse the breakfast. He sees a little dark head barely peeking over the couch as she watched SpongeBob on the lobby TV.

"Hey does your Mom know where you are?" He asked. He came to stand in front of her.

Her bottle green eyes inspect him carefully, sizing him up before answering. "I left a note I didn't want to wake her and the only way to get the chocolate chips for your pancakes is to get here early." She shrugged her shoulder in the direction of the employees sitting out the breakfast offerings.

He went over and started making her pancakes in the self-serve line. "Aren't you not supposed to talk to strangers?" He asked but she never takes her eyes off the TV. He pours batter on the hot griddle dropping in chocolate chips.

"You kissed Mom, like a lot you don't qualify as a stranger." She retorted smartly

He laughed he couldn't say anything to dispute those facts. "I did, yes."

"Why're you all limpy?" A commercial comes on she knelt on the couch facing him now. Her gaze inquisitive.

"Work accident."

"Do you know what you are doing? I don't like overly brown cakes." She asked he looks up in tome to see her brow furrow like his does when he's concentrating or trying to look intimidating.

"I was raised by a single mom. I know what I'm doing." He replied.

She nods giving him a smile of camaraderie He doesn't see it He's flipping a pancake. "Me too, I can scramble eggs but not bacon it pops and hurts." Her honest confession pierced his heart.

"Yeah Bacon is a fine art, I'll give you that. "He finished her pancakes and sat them on a plate with a little tub of syrup. "Any food allergies?" He checks glancing at her chewing her lip and watching him curiously.

"No, I don't like milk though."

"Orange juice then." He grabs the food. "Come on Nani kamāliʻi wahine. Back upstairs before they think I took you." He gestured with his head in implication to a direction.

"What did you call me?" Her face twists up and she sounds properly insulted.

"Beautiful princess." He said smiling at her.

"What if I get in trouble for leaving?" She inquires suddenly much more childlike than moments before.

"That's the chance you took cupcake." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

He leads her back upstairs carrying her food in one hand holding her small delicate hand in the other. She knocks on the door and doesn't let him go. "She'll be nice to you, you do the talking." She asked.

"Don't count on it kid." He muttered.

The door opens to a bleary eyed Teddy. "I found this, I think it's yours." He said smiling and it doesn't penetrate Teddy's sour expression.

"Amy what have I told you!" she chided tiredly.

"Not to wonder, I'm only six not twenty five." Amelia said rotely.

"Inside." Teddy commands.

"Yes Ma'am bye random dude who kissed Mom." The girls said over her shoulder as she disappeared in side.

He handed her Amelia's plate. "You'll hear from my lawyer at week's end, if she's mine? She'll stop calling me dude." He said trying to not let the sudden rise of anger and attraction toward Teddy affect him.

"Jason I didn't lie to you, I just-"She starts and he can't handle the sound of her voice right now, He can't let her guilt soften him.

"You just didn't bother with the truth right?" He said staring her down.

"I was scared Jason." She said so quiet he barely heard it. He was not letting her get under his skin.

"That's an excuse. Like I said you'll be seeing me Kealoha." He said plainly turning on his heel.

She watched him walk away heart pounding in fear and in anticipation it was an odd feeling.

AN: I own nothing but Amelia, Teddy, and Frankie. Again, I do not know Jason this is strictly for fun. No harm is intended! If you liked it? Drop me a review; they keep the muse talking to me! Thanks!-MM


	3. Play Ball

[](http://imgur.com/S7Li0jt)

"Local drug king pin, Marco Linstra was caught by local Maui Islander Teddy Stanhope of Kanapo Family bonds, after months of evading capture he was found in Atlanta by Stanhope." The news anchor spelt out the latest news.

"Dad! Teddy caught Linstra,." Dakota said.

"What do you mean?" Leland walked in he reached for the remote to turn it back up as Duane and Beth come in as well. "I found him in a rundown crappy hotel. He didn't exactly go quietly but I expected as much for someone going away for as long as Linstra. "She nods a little and Leland can make out butterfly bandages on her chin.

"When did she get back on the islands?" Dakota asked Leland barely gives him a glance to intent on staring at her.

"Few months, he father died. She took over the company." Lyssa said as she plopped down on the couch to the right of Dakota.

"Why didn't she ask for help with the capture? She knows going out alone is a good way to get dead." Beth said.

"Well it's not like they ended on the best terms." Lyssa said dryly.

Leland shot his sister a nasty glare. "We didn't end, she vanished there's a difference. I would've helped her."

"She may have come by and I forgot to mention it." Mallory Leland's latest girlfriend said.

"You forgot or you chose to omit the message?" Beth accused.

"It didn't sound urgent." The woman says innocently.

"That's because you don't know her. Theodora only asks once then she does it herself." Leland walked out.

He steps outside onto the porch and dials the number of the bail offices from memory. When they'd begun dating she was barely twenty one and working the front desk for her father he used to call just to flirt with her.

He'd seen her at the bail convention and been hopelessly hooked.

"Kanapo Bonds how may I be of service, what's the charge?" She answers with a yawn.

"Stupidity." Leland muttered unsure if he means calling her or her lone capture.

"That's not a crime just misfortunate circumstance what's your real charge sweetheart I'm tired." She pushed clearly irritated.

"Theodora." He said her name firmly but quietly.

"Leland, are you okay? Do you need help?" She said sounding suddenly alert.

"No but thanks for the offer, are you okay? I got your message late, clearly you handled it." He picked at his cuticles as he talked.

"I did. Barely." She replied honestly.

"Were you going to tell someone besides Baby Lyssa you were back?" He asked trying not sound accusatory and failed miserably.

"Does it matter? We've been done for ages Tits seems the jealous type too."

"Tits?" He clarified defensively.

"I didn't catch a name they made a voluminous impression." She joked.

"I would have helped you." He said softly.

"I know. I'm fine."

"Can I see you?" He said trying not sound hopeful even as he leaned forward in his char awaiting her answer.

"I'm not sure that's wise." She hedged.

"Since when have you ever done anything wise? Hunting alone proves that's a near impossibility."

She sighed deeply. "When I left that's the last wise thing I did."

"I still don't see why you won't see me."

"It's complicated Leland and you have a girlfriend. Remember good ole Tits? Or is it good new tits those look store bought." She joked to cover her regrets and pain.

He chuckled. "You always were quicker with the sarcasm than me. Her name's Mallory."

"Thank for your concern Leland, I got it all under control. Goodbye." She hung up before she ended up how she had last time.

-/-/-/=

"Amy!" He heard her shout as he stood in the shadows of the bleachers. "Slow down, child your tush is not actually on fire." Teddy said setting up her folding chair near the first baseline fence. She sits in Jeans and baseball jersey that matches Amelia's. "Stanhope 9" He's about to step from the shadows but Frankie sits down beside her.

He follows the flow of the crowd to the opposing team's side so he won't be seen and can watch the girl play the game. It's a good thing Frankie's there because at this point he has nothing good to say to Teddy.

He watched the girl race to the opposing dugout to hug a friend and she caught his eye. He smiled at her putting a finger to his lips and points to Teddy. She nods and runs off again.

They game is uneventful for the first few innings. Amy had struck out the first three innings. It's now the fourth and is up at bat. The first pitch is too high and she can't hit it.

"Come on, Amy, eye on the ball baby!" He can hear Teddy clear across the little field.

She gets a good piece of the second pitch and hits a line drive straight down center field. She stops to watch for a second he's on his feet up by the fence before consciously realized it. "Run Amelia!" Various other parents shot him dirty looks for cheering for the other team. He smiles as Amelia takes off for first base. He smiles until he sees Teddy glaring at him from across the way. "Shit!" He muttered to himself.

She strolled over toward him. All long legs and swishy hips but her eyes say she's pissed so he meets her halfway to stop a scene from happening.

"Are you staking me?" she asked head titled back to catch his eye.

"Just watching the ball game Kealoha." He said easily hands shoved in his pockets. If his hands are in his pocket's he's less likely to touch her and it made him look more comfortable in her space than was actually true.

She smiled a little down at her feet before her eyes returned to his. "So you flew from Atlanta for a little league game?"

"I'm possibly related to the third base man. Sue me for being supportive." He said it dryly. He shifted to look at Amelia out on the field.

"And that's all you came for? Support? Being a team player?" She asks.

"And to hand you this." He pulled an envelope from his back pocket. "Petition to determine paternity." He hands it to her without looking at her because in this moment he's as angry at her for putting that on him as he is incredibly attracted to her. Still.

"I don't want to tell my daughter I don't know who she belongs too." The soft regretful way she said it broke his heart but as he looks down at her that doesn't show.

"That's your fault not mine Teddy. Face the music baby."

"And it'll ruin your friendship with Leland. "She pointed out.

"That's my music to face. See you in court. Aloha Ted." He turned to leave.

"Your opening a can of worms J," She called to him.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You look good as a baseball Mom Ted. Nice projection too bet they hear you on Kona."

"Jason, you can say good bye to Amy."

"Oh I'm finishing the game. Just staying out of the way. Franks scares me you know." He said walking away.

-/-/-/

"Is he serious Teddy?" Frankie asked sitting down on the couch handing her sister a glass of white wine.

"He paid a lawyer to print up legal jargon and had the balls to deliver it himself. I'd say he's serious Franks and we don't have the money or legal standing to fight back." She gulped at the wine.

"So we just do it." Frankie said concretely.

Teddy stares into her wine glass. "She's Jason's Francesca. I feel it. Always have but I don't know for sure and how do I explain to her that I don't know who her father is? I never wanted to be that girl, the one who belongs on Maury Fucking Povich."

"It's not that bad, one of two possibilities. We just tell her it's a checkup thing. "Frankie hugged her tightly as she spoke,

"And when he wants access to her?" She asked eyebrow rose at her sister.

"That's not all Momoa wants access to but that's another fight for another day."

She sighed. "That's not a fight; it's a goddamned war between my head and my heart….again." She sat down the wine with a shaking hand.

AN: I own nothing but my characters; I do not know any of the Chapman's nor Jason Momoa. If you enjoyed or hated it tell me in the box below!-MM


End file.
